I Hate Forks High School
by ghostwriter39
Summary: I Hate Forks High School A collection of one-shots about the Cullens, and their attendance at Forks High School. Inspired by "I Hate High School" by Lyriczel I Love College remix E/B, A/J, R/E, E/C, J/R Rated T for mild language and suggestive conten
1. Summer, You've Betrayed Me

**Summer, You Betrayed Me **

**

* * *

**

Everyone has a different reaction towards the first day of a new school year. Freshman are anxious to see what high school is like, sophomores are annoyed because they really have nothing to look forward to with graduation so far away, juniors dread the first day because junior year means SATs and getting serious to prepare for college, and seniors are eager for the first day because it means one day closer to the end of their high school career.

Edward Cullen sighed after glancing up at the clock that hung above his grand piano. He wasn't particularly looking forward to a new school year and tried to distract himself from the painfully boring being that was high school. He unhurriedly swung his legs over his piano bench and trudged over to his grand, cherry wood wardrobe. He chose a plain gray t-shirt and charcoal colored denim jeans to wear for the day. On a human, his simple outfit would look bare and unnoticeable, however, on Edward even the most ordinary of outfits would have him stand out in a crowd. He grabbed a comfortable heather gray pea coat from his closet and unwillingly made his way down the stairs. He groaned upon realizing that he was the first of his siblings to finish getting ready.

He sat on an ivory colored couch that ever so elegantly complimented the cool color scheme that made up the Cullen household. Although he was in no hurry to get to school, he began to wonder why his brothers and sisters were taking so long to get ready. He later regretted his decision to listen to the thoughts of his siblings as he waited.

Alice, who was already dressed and polished from head to toe, excitedly rummaged through her husband's wardrobe, trying to find a pair of pants that would highlight her favorite physical feature of his; his rear end. Edward shuddered at the mental image of Jasper in hot pants that flashed through his mind. Jasper, on the other hand, was carefully observing his wife as she stood on his tiptoes to reach the top drawer of his dresser. He was amazed, as always, of her body and how it curved in all the right places. These thoughts escaladed to dirtier thoughts that caused Edward to gag. Rosalie and Emmet were up to their usual activities. Edward grimaced at the impure thoughts of his siblings and attempted to block them from his mind.

There were many aspects of high school that Edward disliked. First was the fact that it was horribly boring to him. After repeating high school a countless number of times, his lessons became easier and less attention grabbing. Another reason high school was unpleasant for him was the fact that everyone constantly stared at him, more than they did the rest of his siblings. He was the only Cullen that was single and everyone knew it. This led to the awkward gawking of hormone driven teenage girls as well as the envious glares from the boys who saw him as competition. However, what he hated the most was the fact that he was able to read the minds of these horny judgmental kids that occupied his prison that was high school. Not only did he have to endure the horrifying fantasies that girls dreamed up of him, but also the far from innocent thoughts that students—and occasionally teachers—felt towards his siblings.

One once said that knowledge is power, but Edward most definitely felt that his "gift" of knowing some of the deepest and darkest thoughts of those around him became more burdensome than beneficial.

Jasper had a similar attitude towards high school as Edward. His powers allowed him to sense the feelings of those around him. Teenagers constantly gave off feelings of lust, especially towards himself and his other siblings that troubled him throughout the day. There was also the fact that Jasper was still having trouble adjusting to the change from human blood to animal blood. The flushed faces that teenagers often presented only made things worse. However, unlike Edward, Jasper had someone to lean on when things became difficult for him, and that was his lovely wife, Alice.

Alice enjoyed high school, to a certain extent at least. She liked meeting new people as well as having a place to show off her smartly chosen outfits. Although some were friendly, the majority of students avoided her. They would say that she was "weird," but the truth is that they were intimidated by her and the other Cullens. The fact that she was out casted from others was somewhat painful, but she still kept a pleasant expression on her face in hopes that maybe someone would open up to her.

Emmet, like Alice, didn't hate high school as much as Edward, Jasper and his wife, Rosalie, did. Emmet, once you got to know him, was very playful , entertaining and fun to be around. But, as usual, many were intimidated by his unusually large, and somewhat afraid of the attractive blonde that not only never left his side, but also never held back a glare towards those who lustfully stared at him.

Rosalie was very much the jealous type, and although the fact that many girls found her husband physically appealing was sometimes annoying, she was also somewhat flattered. She was thrilled with the thought that she had something that other girls desired. She also found satisfaction from the envious glares she received from those around her. Her sense of confidence (and sometimes arrogance) distanced her from others, and she liked it that way.

Edward's siblings came down in pairs to join him in the living room. Once they were all present, they head to Edward's car, all walking in different paces. Alice eagerly strolled towards the car, dragging a dreadful Jasper behind her. Rosalie practiced her haughty stride—although after years of beauty she had damn near perfected it. Emmet walked at a normal pace, just as he would any other day. The last to reach the car was Edward who took slow and hesitant steps, not at all hiding his feelings of dismay towards the first day. He drove slower than usual that morning, and halfheartedly pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. He was last to exit the vehicle. He sighed as his mind flooded with the usual thoughts of his fellow students.

"Summer, you've betrayed me," he said to himself as he took his first steps towards living hell.

* * *

This is my first Twilight fanfic, so I hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. The Bet

"I have a crush on Alice Cullen," William Robert's proud voice announced to the locker room.

"She has a boyfriend you know," said his right hand man Jim Echols. An evil grin spread across Will's face.

"I know. Jasper Hale, the miserable looking one. He doesn't stand a chance against me though." His minions cheered him on. "I bet I'll have her in bed with me on Friday night!"

"Bet you $50 that you won't," said Jim skeptically. He knew Alice, she was a nice girl. And same with Jasper. They kept to themselves, but they were nice people. He also knew that she would never leave Jasper. They lived together for Pete's sake. This would be easy money for him, and hopefully calm down Will's cocky attitude.

"I'll take that bet Jimmy!" He yelled. They shook hands and made it official.

* * *

"Ugh, darn top locker," Alice whispered harshly under breath. She stood on her tip toes to try and reach her chemistry book on the highest shelf of her locker. Usually, Jasper would help her with these things, but he had to make up a calculus test. She heard someone walking towards her: a human. Based on the scent, she could tell he was a male. "Oh no!" she whispered before she felt someone tap on her should.

"Hi Alice, do you need help?" It was William Roberts, notorious lady killer. Before she could say no, he reached up and grabbed it for her. "Here you go." She knew what he was trying to do, for she had seen it already in a vision.

"Thanks Will. Well, I'll be going now," she said hastily. She tried to rush away but he followed her.

"So Alice, how have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great. Hey, you know there's this party on Friday at Greg's house. You should come with me. That'd be fun, right?" He continued before she could respond. "It starts at 8, there will be free alcohol and no parents. I could pick you up first if you want."

"Listen Will, it's very flattering of you to invite me, but-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 730!" He said, cutting her off. "I'll see you around babe!" He yelled down the hall as he walked away.

"Babe?" Asked Bella, walking up to her. "What about Jasper?"

"That boy is so annoying! I told him I didn't want to go to the stupid party, but he wouldn't listen!" She shouted.

"If you tell Jasper he'll take care of it," Bella said. "You better than anyone else know how he is." They both laughed. Their laughter was interrupted by a worried looking Edward.

"Why is William telling the whole cafeteria that you guys are going out?" He asked her. "He has one of the most disgusting minds I've ever heard."

"I tried to reject his invitation for some stupid party, but he didn't get it," she repeated for Edward. "When Jasper hears about this-" She was interrupted by a loud BANG. "Jasper!" She called out. She recognized his scent, fresh like pine yet also slightly musky. She ran towards him, Edward and Bella behind her.

"Don't spread lies about my Alice!" He yelled out angrily. His Southern accent stronger than usual because he was angry. A chubby sophomore had his body pressed to the lockers, shaking in fear as Jasper once again punched the, now dented, wall.

"Jaz! Stop please. What's wrong?"

"He says you're dating William Roberts. He's making you sound like a cheater! He's destroying your name!" Alice walked up to him, pulling him away from the terrified underclassman. She looked into his golden eyes and sighed.

"It was a misunderstanding I guess. He invited me to go to a party with him, and I tried to tell him no. But before I could he had already walked away. Now, I guess he's telling people. I'm sorry Jazzy." She buried her face in her angry husband's chest. He sighed too and wrapped his long, muscular arms around her tiny body.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. He's just a stupid teenage boy." He said, before lifting her head up and bending over to kiss her lips. "You won't have to worry about this, I'll handle it," he promised her.

* * *

Expressions of joy waved across the student body as the dismissal bell rang. Students hurriedly grabbed their materials and shoved them into their book bags before piling out of their classrooms into the crowded hallways.

Jasper, who usually would rush to meet Alice by her locker, made his way to the school's field, where baseball practice was beginning to start. It didn't take long for him to find his target, who was surrounded by his usual followers. Jasper walked slowly, with his head held high very regally, towards Will. The hush fell over the field. The tension amongst the crowd was thick. Some pulled out their phones to text others to come see and others had their phones out, ready to record whatever was going to happen. It wasn't long before Bella, who had received the text, and the other Cullens had reached the field.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Jasper called out to Will. His strong voice boomed over the crowd, his accent heavy. Will, walked towards him, several large boys walked with him, possibly to protect him from Emmett, who eyed them from afar, even though he knew that Jasper wouldn't need any assistance from him.

"If this is about Alice, I'm sorry man, but she was begging for me. I couldn't resist," he lied, his henchmen smiled. Will was much bigger than Jasper, at least fifty pounds bigger.

"I'm going to ask you kindly to stop spreading lies about my Alice. However, if you refuse, I might have to get violent," he stated in a calm yet authoritative manner. Will and his clones began laughing at him. "I don't understand what is so funny to you."

"You got played, man," he managed to spit out between laughs. "Your girl doesn't want you anymore, she'd rather have someone more in her league."

"I'd rather not have to be violent with someone as useless as you, but I am a man of my word." Will continued laughing as he waved his hand towards a rather large raven-haired boy. The difference in size was remarkable. "This is between me and you, William. I'd rather not have others involved."

"I think you're just afraid that you'll lose to Tiny here," he responded smugly. The Cullens, and Bella, laughed at Will's statement. Jasper smirked at the foolish boys ahead of him.

"Well, if you insist," he said plainly. He walked up to Tiny and very calmly told him, "Hit me."

"Bella," a concerned Angela whispered to her, for she was too afraid to speak to the Cullens directly, "why don't you have Emmett jump in to help!"

"Don't worry, Jasper's got this," she said confidently. Angela gasped as Tiny pulled back his fist. He thrust it forward, aiming straight for Jasper's perfectly sculpted face. Cries of excitement, horror and joy fell over the crowd as fist and face collided.

"Oh shit!" Tiny yelled out. He caressed his now broken hand. "It was like hitting metal!" He claimed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Stop acting like a bitch, T!' Will cried out. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Forget you Will, I'm going home." Tiny fled from the field with an injured hand and a shattered reputation.

"I really didn't want to do that, William," Jasper said. Will, who wouldn't stand for defeat, signaled for three other followers out against Jasper. However, after seeing what happened to Tiny, they backed down and refused to fight.

"Fine, since no one else is man enough, I guess I'm going to have to handle this," Will said, throwing his book bag to the ground and darting towards Jasper. He aimed for his legs, hoping that Jasper would fall to the ground, but the blonde vampire effortlessly dodged the tackle, causing Will to run into the fence that bordered the field. He angrily stood up, brushing his body from field gravel. He ran up to Jasper, who, in one swift motion, grabbed the cocky athlete by the collar and lifted him off the floor.

"I'm going to repeat this to you one final time," he said, his tone cool. "Stay away from my Alice," he growled. Will nodded violently, his eyes were wide with fear. Jasper smiled and released him from his grip. "I'm so happy that we worked that out William. Have fun at practice." He turned towards Alice, who had been watching him with lustful eyes.

"I love it when you show your militant side," she whispered to him while they walked away, hand in hand, from the field. "Thanks for defending my honor today Jazzy."

"Only for you, darlin," he responded to her.

"Lets hurry home," she said, grabbing his hand and rushing him to their car. "I have a surprise for you for when we get home!" Jasper smirked and raced her to the car.

"Please tell me it involves that black lacey number you bought the other day," he asked eagerly on the ride home.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise!" She winked at him. When they reached the house they raced up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door.

Downstairs, they heard Edward grunt loudly before shouting, "Please keep your thoughts to yourself!" The two lovers giggled as their irritated sibling slammed the front door behind him.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Alice," he responded to her before crashing his lips onto hers.


	3. Gettin Sick of This Pt 1

Hi readers! I hope you've enjoyed my stories so far. I have quite a few more stories swimming around in my head right now, but suggestions are greatly welcomed!  
This story is set in another high school (disregard the title because of the need for the Cullens to constantly change locations.) This is Renessme's first experience as a high school student (however she transfers as a sophomore because she was obviously too adult looking to be a freshman.) Edward, Bella, Alice and Jacob are all juniors and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are seniors.

After writing this story, I realized that it was way too long to be all together, yet not long enough to be its own story, so I'm splitting this into five different parts.

* * *

**Part 1: Nessie's First Day**

"So, this will be your second time going through high school mom?" I asked my mother. She pursed her lips in irritation and nodded.

"One of the few setbacks of being immortal," she whispered faintly. She knew that if dad heard her statement he'd feel just as guilty as he had after he had first changed her, or at least that's what Jake had told me. "But, if it means hindering another move, then it's worth it. Plus, your father, aunts and uncles have been doing it for decades, some, centuries, so it can't be that bad."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. Her expression quickly shifted from exasperation to remorse.

"Of course not," she, falsely, assured me. "I think you'll like it. You're much more lovable than I was," she paused to laugh. "I was so awkward throughout high school. I resisted any attention sent my way, and didn't do well with comments. I, as I said, was extremely awkward."

"But isn't that where you and dad met?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding. Her eyes twinkled as she drifted into old memories. "Surprisingly, he was attracted to those qualities. His existence made high school tolerable," she added with a grateful grin. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

First and second period went smoothly. Other students, as usual, couldn't hold back from staring in my direction, most likely because I didn't look like most of the girls in my grade. The fact that I looked a few years older than a sophomore, dressed in expensive designer clothes and spoke with an advanced vocabulary most definitely attracted attention.

"Hey, you're Renessme, right?" I pivoted from my locker to face an exceptionally tall and tanned brunette girl, whom I recognized from my English class. "My name is _." Her name was incredibly long and difficult to pick up on. "Everyone just calls me T though," she said. She held out her hand to me and I eagerly shook it, excited at the thought of making friends on the first day.

"I'm Renessme, but I guess you already knew that," I responded with a smile. "I moved here from Washington."

"Cool, for any specific reason?" She asked.

"My father was offered a job here at the local hospital. I guess my parents and older siblings had been looking for an opportunity to leave Forks for a while, so this worked out perfectly." More small talk was made, ("What does your father do?" "How many siblings do you have?" etc. . . .) we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Hey Nessie," he said, throwing an arm over my shoulder and kissing me softly on the cheek. "Who's this?"

"Jake, this is T," I told him. "We have English and math together, so we struck up conversation. And T, this is Jake, my boyfriend." She beamed at my tall, muscular and stunning beau.

"I've never seen you before. Did you move up here with Renessme?" She continued before either of us could answer, "That's so adorable!" Jake and I both looked at each other, and then grinned at the romantic girl.  
"Yeah, I just couldn't be apart from her," he said, pulling me closer. The bell rang so we all parted ways and head off towards our next classes.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed part one, and reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	4. Gettin Sick of This Pt 2

I hope you enjoyed part 1! Part 2 is a continuation of the Cullens and their first day at a new high school, following specifically Emmett and Jasper to their third period class. Have fun!P

* * *

Part two: I'm Not Into Incest, I Swear!

Jasper POV

I cringed at the ringing of the third period bell. Alice, who had sensed my reluctance, squeezed my hand a little tighter. "You're going to be fine, love," she whispered to me. I picked her up and kissed her, fiercely and passionately.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on," said Emmet, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Right," I mumbled. Alice flashed me a big smile before Emmett pulled me away from her and towards the science lab. "I hated chemistry since the first time I've had to take it, and now I have to take it again?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Whoa, cool it there bro. You're making everyone feel upset," Emmett informed me. I rolled my eyes. "Now, let's put a smile on that grumpy face, okay?" I painted a fake smile on my face and opened my book.

"We have two new students today," the overweight, balding teacher announced to the class. The students automatically turned to Emmett and me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Would you two mind introducing yourselves?"

"Hi! I'm Emmett," he said, standing up and waving at the class. I could feel emotions of anxiety flowing throughout the room, most likely because of Emmett's intimidating height and muscular physique.

"My name is Jasper."

"We're brothers!" He told them. I could feel that my classmates were confused.

"We're not twins," I explained. "We were both adopted."

"But, we're basically blood. I've known Jaz, er, for quite a while." I chuckled a bit, yes; we've definitely known each other for quite a while. A redhead with thick glasses and freckles raised her hand.

"Yes Briana?" The teacher asked.

"I was wondering if you're related to the other new kids," she asked hesitantly. "You don't really look like any of them, except for, well; I don't know how to explain it. . ." She trailed off.

"Rosalie is my twin, we were adopted at the same time," I lied. "Edward and Renessme are brother and sister, both adopted by our father," I lied again. "Besides me and Rosalie, and Edward and Renessme, we were all adopted from different people."

"And Jacob came because of Renessme. They're, uh, a couple," Emmett added. I had forgotten about Jacob.

"His parents allowed that?" Asked the same girl, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, of course. His parents, as well as ours, encourage us to follow our, er, hearts." A few girls beamed at my statement.

"That's so romantic!" A girl in the front row cried out.

"Um, I guess."

"They're fine with incest too?" Asked a boy from the back. He had wore a smug expression on his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were kissing the little one, aren't you two technically siblings? Well, not genetically, but adopted siblings?"

"Some of us were adopted later than others," Emmett explained. "Jaz, Rose, Edward and Renessme were adopted when they were younger. By the time Alice, Bella and I were adopted, we were old enough to know that, uh, some of us didn't see each other as brother and sister, but as something much, er, more."

"You're ALL together?" Asked the same boy. Emmett and I glanced at each other.

"Well, there's Alice and I, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella," I told them.

"Oh," grumbled the boy in the back, slouching down into his desk. "I guess that makes sense." If he knew the truth, it would make much more sense to him, as well as the other confused students in the room.

"Anything else?" The teacher asked. But before anyone could raise their hand, the bell rang. "Well, I guess that's class. We were going to go over balancing equations today, so you should thank your new friends for stealing the spotlight," he said, smiling. I hastily gathered my materials and rushed out the door.


	5. Gettin Sick of This Pt 3

This part of the story follows Edward and Alice to their fourth period US History class. Jasper comes up during a civil war lecture, or, at least they think it's Jasper.

**Part three: The Blacksmith's Diary**

Alice POV

I only saw Jaz for a moment during the passing period from third to fourth. He told me briefly of what he just explained to his science class before an impatient Edward dragged me to our next class. "Come on Alice, time for US history."

"How much do you wanna bet we're going over the civil war today?" I said to Edward, grinning.

"I learned long ago to not make bets with you Alice," he mumbled, shoving me through the classroom. I took a seat next to Edward who laughed as he saw "CIVIL WAR" written in bright green marker on the whiteboard.

"Cullen and, er, Cullen?" The teacher asked, looking our direction. She was a tall blonde woman with round, turquoise colored glasses. She had mean, beady little eyes and wrinkles pulling at her forehead, eyes and around her mouth. "I don't know how far you got into your history lesson at your previous school, but we're starting on the civil war today," she paused. "Try and keep up." Edward and I both laughed silently. Oh, if only she knew that I was married to a soldier from the civil war. She told us to open our books to page 189 and started her lecture. Because I already knew enough about the civil war to teach it myself, I pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing. I halted as I heard a familiar name escape her lips.

"Blah blah blah, Jasper Whitlock," she said. Edward and I both looked at each other. Out of all my previous lessons about the civil war this was the first in which Jasper's name came up. "There has been a recent discovery of a diary maintained throughout the civil war. It belonged to a blacksmith who writes frequently of Whitlock. This evidence is rather spooky, and historians argue over whether the diary was a true story or a fictional story."

"How so?" Alice asked.

"The narrator claims that Whitlock transformed into some sort of supernatural being." Alice raised her eyebrows and Edward shifted awkwardly in his seat. "One entry has been released to the public," she said, lifting up an issue of a well known history magazine. "I'd like for you all the pay attention as I read. I suggest you take notes, because there will be a writing assignment that goes along with this, and I expect you to use specific examples from this entry to support the argument you will be making.

"January 23, 1863

Dear diary,

I experienced the most unusual behavior I've ever seen last night. It begins with my most loyal of customers, Jasper Whitlock. No more than six days ago, Whitlock had come to me, requesting that I make him a sword better than any sword I've made before. I humbly told him that although I would try my best, I couldn't promise him anything. He smiled and clapped me on the shoulder, telling me he had complete faith in me. We scheduled a pick up day, yesterday, and he walked out of my shop.

I worked diligently on the sword, only stopping to eat and sleep. I finished the day of the retrieval date. I waited impatiently for him to arrive, because the sword I crafted was quite exquisite, like nothing that I've ever made before. As I watched the sunset, my impatience transformed into first exasperation, and then to anxiety. "I'll be here before the sun goes down," I remember him saying. Although my first impression was that he'd decided to retrieve it at another time and thought it unimportant to tell me, an irritating theory indeed, it wasn't long before I started to worry about the absent Mr. Whitlock. It was very unusual for him to miss an appointment. I imagined the worst before I drifted into a deep slumber.

As morning came I continued to wait for him. By noon my curiosity, and concern, had overwhelmed me so much that I poked my head out my shop, in hope that I would catch a soldier nearby. I was in luck, for there was a group of them less than 20 paces away. I called them over to me and asked them if they knew anything about Mr. Whitlock's whereabouts. Their faces were quite grim as they answered me.

"Nobody knows where he is," one told me. "He disappeared three nights ago. After our evening meal, he set off on horseback to discuss battle strategies with another official who was stationed in another town. That was the last time we saw him." Mr. Whitlock was quite popular amongst the lower ranking soldiers, for he inspired them to succeed. I bid the gloomy soldiers farewell and walked back into my shop. I half heartedly stores Mr. Whitlock's sword on a shelf and decided to work on my other projects.

I had trouble falling asleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I would picture something horrible happening to Mr. Whitlock. However, drowsiness soon took over me and I drifted to sleep.

BANG! I sat up instantly at the loud sound coming from my working station. I quietly swung my legs over my bed and headed towards the source of the noise. As I approached the area, I suddenly felt extremely thirsty. My throat burned, it sensation grew stronger with every step forward.

As I entered the room, the noise stopped. A wave of anxiety flooded my body as I fumbled aimlessly in the dark for a candle. In a panic, I rushed to the door and threw open, flooding the majority of the room with moonlight. A man, or at least that's what it appeared to be-at first. He stared straight at me.

The man appeared to be Mr. Whitlock, with his deep blonde hair and uniform on. However, something was off. His skin tone was unusually pale, his expression hostile and his eyes, as ridiculous as it sounds, were bright red. He wasn't alone. There was a beautiful dark haired woman who stood beside him, staring at me.

"M-Mr. Whitlock?" I called out to him. He held his gaze, as did the woman. "I-is that you?" Before I had time to think, he lunged towards me, knocking me to the ground. The woman laughed.

"Kill him," she instructed him, before walking out of the barn. He lowered his mouth to my neck, as he got closer my throat once again began to burn intensely.

"Mr. Whitlock, it's me!" I pleaded, staring into his crimson eyes, searching desperately for mercy. He paused, pulling away from me and glancing over his soldier towards where his companion had exited. As he turned back to meet my eyes, I swore that I saw a brief flicker of remorse. He stared at me. I must have looked extremely pathetic, shaking violently in terror as tears poured from my eyes.

"Have you killed him yet?" I heard the raven haired woman yell from outside. Mr. Whitlock continued to stare at me.

"Your sword is wrapped in a brown cloth on that shelf," I said, pointing towards its location.

"Stay still and keep quiet," he ordered me, his voice so low I could barely hear him. I nodded quickly. He walked over to the shelf, and picked up the brown package. He savagely ripped off the wrappings and inspected the sword. He walked up to me once more. "This will hurt a bit, but-" He glanced towards the open door again. "I have to."

In a split second I felt a sharp pain in my arm. He had sliced me with the sword. Blood poured onto the floor, forming a deep, red puddle. To my horror he brought his lips to the floor and sucked the blood from the puddle. He wiped his hand in it, and smeared it on his uniform. He then threw me the brown cloth, and then vanished instantly.

I tied the cloth around my wound and laid down, still in shock of what had just happened. I fell instantly into a deep sleep and prayed that when I woke up, I'd realize that it was all a dream. However, I had no such luck. I woke up to someone throwing water on my face. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was surrounded by several people.

"Henry!" One of them cried out. I recognized him the young soldier I'd spoken to the other day.

"What happened?" I asked. Then, I felt a stinging sensation in my left forearm. The memories of last night flooded my brain. Mr. Whitlock, the beautiful woman, his mercy, the cut and, most vividly the way he hungrily drank his blood.

The soldier told him that a family not too far from his shop had died sometime last night. "Their bodies had been completely drained of blood, and the only visible wounds were crescent shaped, uh, punctures I guess you could say." He paused. "They almost look like bite marks. Human bite marks."

"You don't say," I responded. Could it mean. . . "It must have been a bloody scene," I said to him.

"And that's the most disturbing part. . . No blood was found near their bodies, or anywhere in the house." Once again, images of Mr. Whitlock, drinking my blood flashed throughout my brain. "We came around to check on everyone in the area, and walk in on you, passed out on the floor, with a bandage on and blood smeared around you. Do you remember what happened?"

"I think I do. I remembered that I had left something in the shop, so I got up from my bed and went to fetch it. However, I slipped, for it was very dark, and accidentally cut my arm on that knife," I lied to them, pointing at the knife. "The last thing I remember is tying this cloth to my arm. I must have passed out." They believed my made up story and I sent them off.

Why did I lie? As odd as this sounds, I did it to protect Mr. Whitlock, for he had spared my life. The thought of him killing others, rather than killing me, made me feel uneasy, yet extremely grateful. I will never forget this night, because-" And the teacher cut off.

"What happened?" I cried out.

"It says that this was the last page of the diary they found. The story ends here, unfinished." I was suddenly angry; why hadn't Jaz ever told me of this story? The fact that he resisted drinking all of the blacksmith's blood was quite remarkable. Edward, who had heard my thought, nodded subtly, silently agreeing with me.

"Your assignment is to write a convincing essay on whether this story is fact or fiction," she said, glancing at the clock. "The bell is going to ring in about a minute; you can pack up and get ready to leave for lunch."

As soon as the bell rang, I sprang up from my desk and darted out the door and through the crowded hallways. It wasn't long before I saw my tall, blonde and deliciously handsome husband, I had the urge to kiss him, but held it back, remembering the story I just heard. I marched up to him with my arms crossed, doing my best to let him know that I was angry with him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, pulling me into an embrace. I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't resist falling into his slim yet muscular arms.

"How come you never told me about Harry," I asked bluntly.

"Uh, which Harry?"

"The blacksmith Harry!" He looked surprised.

"What about him?" I told him about the diary and the detailed entry of what occurred on January 23, 1863. He listened intently and didn't speak until I was completely done with my explanation. I expected him to sigh and confess, but instead he started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Henry wasn't a blacksmith. He was a story teller. He was one of the first newborns I'd trained. He was quite entertaining, always telling stories and whatnot. When it came time for me to dispose of him, er, I let him escape," he confessed to me. "He told me he'd write about my, uh, mercy someday, so I guess that was what he did." He chuckled. "I'm sorry if you were upset that I hadn't told you, but it happened so long ago. I didn't see it relevant."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I feel dumb," I admitted. He touched my cheek softly.

"There's no need to feel that way. Harry was an amazing story teller; it was often difficult to distinguish whether he was telling us a true story, or some fantasy he had cooked up in his head." We laughed together and I raised high on my tip toes to plant a kiss on his soft lips. "I am curious though about your assignment. If I hadn't told you the truth right now, what would you have written about?"

I paused. "I think I'm going to say that it's a made up story because if it were true, humans would've discovered this 'supernatural creature' he described." We shared a laugh once more and walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand, to meet our siblings.


	6. Gettin Sick of This Pt 4

Alice has an amusing vision of what will happen to Bella and Rosalie in their fifth period health class and tells everyone except them.

Part 4: Sex Ed

Rosalie POV

"Have fun in Health class!" Alice called out, giggling. Edward, who had most likely heard her joke, burst out laughing too. Jasper, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob had confused expressions on their faces. She whispered something softly to them, much too soft for me or Bella, who had been standing next to me, to hear. The rest of them broke out in laughter as well. I rolled my eyes at them in annoyance and started walking away. Bella, who had next period with me, appeared by my side.

"I wonder what that was about," she said. "Alice probably saw something that—Oh my." I looked up to see what had stopped her. Everyone in our class was male, well, except Bella and me. "Um, let's sit in the back," she suggested, grabbing my hand and leading me to two vacant seats in the back row. As if it wasn't already awkward enough to be swimming around in a sea of testosterone, these damn adolescents couldn't stop staring. Bella, who noticed this well, whispered to me, "You'd think they'd at least be subtle about it."

"Oh, finally some girls decided to join our class!" Said the instructor, noticing Bella and me. "I'm Mr. Rudolph," he told us. He glanced down at the class roster in his hands. "So, which if you is Bella?" She raised her hand. "Then you must be Rosalie," he said, looking at me. No shit. He turned to the board and, to my horror, wrote out "Sex Ed." I turned to Bella; it was now obvious what was so funny.

"Oh, well this will be, um, interesting," Bella said under her breath.

"My sentiments exactly," I said back to her. Since Renessme was born, Bella and I had gotten much closer. After getting to know her more, I regretted the way I had behaved to her in the past. It was true that Bella's health wasn't my first priority during her pregnancy with Nessie. In the beginning, all I wanted was her baby, but as time went on, Bella and I formed a strong bond. Throughout the past seven years, Bella has been there to support me through any hardships sent my way.

"Well, to begin this lesson, I want you guys to tell me what you know about sex."

"It's amazing," Bella said, low enough for only me to hear. We both laughed.

Random boys called out the various facts they knew about sex:

"It can sometimes lead to a baby."

"Safety first!"

"It's the best thing ever," a kid said two rows up. Bella and I looked at each other and started laughing. Yeah, you sure got that right kid, even though I doubted that he would know anything about that. _It's the best thing ever, _I repeated in my head. I fell into a blissful memory that Emmett and I had shared the previous night: With Alice and Jasper out shopping, Esme and Carlisle hunting, and Bella, Edward and Nessie in their new cottage, Emmett and I were finally given some alone time in our new house. Our new bedroom was much larger than the last. At my request, the walls were painted a deep shade of red, with a lush, ivory carpet. We had a king sized bed, furnished with black silk sheets and pillowcases.

"Emmett," I had called out to him. He was downstairs, watching reruns of Family Guy. "Can you come here please?"

"What is it babe? This is the 'cool whip' episode!" He yelled from the living room couch. I rolled my eyes, and walked into his view. As soon as he caught sight of me he darted up the stairs. "You should've said this right away!" Still somewhat annoyed, I decided to tease him a little bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You're wearing pink lingerie! That means sex, right?" He asked, I could see the eagerness in his eyes.

"Maybe," I responded.

"That's good enough for me!" He said, charging at me. He swept me off my feet and threw me onto the bed.

"Oh Emmett," I cried out.

"Um, Rose?" I heard Bella's voice say. I, unwillingly, pulled myself out of my memory and grimaced at her.

"What?"

"You were kind of moaning Emmett's name just now," she said softly to me. I could tell she was trying to suppress laughter. "It was really loud." I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at me. I looked to Bella. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone heard you," she told me. The room went uncomfortably silent; even Mr. Rudolph had turned his attention to me. Then, like it had been planned or something, everyone burst out into laughter.

"Oh shit." So, maybe this is what Alice saw, I thought to myself. Determined to not let anyone know how embarrassed I was, I laughed with them.

"Okay, settle down everyone," Mr. Rudolph instructed. "We're first going to discuss child birth. We're technically supposed to go over STDs and how to prevent them, most likely to prevent you crazy kids from engaging in sexual activities. However, over my many years of teaching this subject, I've learned that childbirth scares teenagers much worse than STDs." He laughed to himself as he flipped off the lights. Once it was dark he turned on the projector. A huge image of a single sperm appeared. He started talking about sperm and egg, but Bella and I slipped into our own conversation.

We talked about Emmett and Edward the most. Swapping silly stories about how she couldn't wear anything lacy out of the lace because Edward couldn't control himself when she did. Then I told her about how Emmett INSISTS that I call him "big poppa" during sex.

"I hate to interrupt you two," Mr. Rudolph said from the front of the room, "but I think you might want to pay attention to this little clip, since you two are the only ones in this room that will experience this firsthand."

With the click of his mouse, the video started. A woman was laying on a hospital bed, sweat dripping down her face. "One, two, three, push!" The camera zoomed out a little bit, revealing a woman with lavender scrubs and gloved hands. The woman released a blood curdling scream as she pushed. Then the camera was rotated to face the cameraman.

"Oh dear Lord!" Bella and I said at the same time. "Is that poor woman your wife?" Bella cried out.

"Why yes it is! She's giving birth to our first son!" Bella and I watched in horror as the camera zoomed in on her, er, privates.

"I see the head!" Said a voice from the tape. And, sure enough, the baby's small, slimy head was making its way out. The camera moved up towards Mrs. Rudolph's flushed and sweating face.

"Bernard! If you don't get that damn camera out of my face, I'm gonna tell all your coworkers about the time you-"

"And that's where this ends kids," he said, cutting off the clip. "I hope all the screaming, bleeding and anger showed you how, er, nerve wracking the delivery can be. For boys, you have to be attached to your woman so much that you'll be able to deal with all that. And ladies, well, I think it's kind of obvious why, er, yeah. . ." His voice trailed off. "Doctors claim that the pains of the delivery are equivalent to a stretching of the scrotum over their head." Every boy in the class either gasped, groaned or flashed anxious looks at each other.

"If I ever learned that my delivery had been presented to a high school class, I'd be furious! Uh, hypothetically, of course." She cried out. "Does your wife even know about this?" He looked down, obviously a no. "That's horrible; completely horrible!" She paused before adding: "Equivalent to pulling the scrotum over their head? That's a poor comparison. I'd say it's the equivalent to pulling the scrotum up past your head and around your body, while at the same time,

"Well, uh, perhaps we should move on to another topic," said Mr. Rudolph nervously. Then he went on to talk about herpes.

"Too much?" Bella asked me once she sat down.

"Not necessarily, but for a minute there I thought you were going to tell them that the mother in the story was you," I told her honestly. "But, you didn't." I smiled. "However, I think you scared the crap out of these boys. I thought that one," I pointed to a boy in the front row, "was gonna wet himself." She laughed.

"Well, that wasn't my intention. I just didn't think that what Mr. Rudolph was telling them was completely right. But, I probably did get a little carried away," she admitted. We both laughed. Then we picked up on our previous conversation again about our husbands, and then about Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Jacob and Nessie.

"I wonder how things will be if Nessie ever gets pregnant," she asked. "It will be half werewolf, a quarter human and a quarter vampire."

"That will be, uh, interesting." Even though so many years had passed, I still couldn't get along with Jacob. He was just so irritating, to me at least.

"The bell is going to ring in about ten seconds," Bella said. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, RRRRRING! "Damn, I was a second off," she grumbled before heading out the door.

"So, how was sex ed?" Said Alice. She, and the rest of our group, had raced to see our reactions to the class. I glared at her.

"How do you think it was?" I paused. "Was that what your vision was? Us walking in on the day they started their unit on sex?"

"Yes, and some. . ."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Let's just say that I know that you had a good time the other night and that we can't talk about giving birth in front of Bella," she said, laughing. Emmett pulled me into a deep hug.

"How about we reenact what happened the other night?" He whispered to me, winking. I gave him the "no-effing way" glare. He frowned, but didn't release me from his embrace.

"How come I can never be around you two without having to hear something completely disturbing?" Edward grumbled. Emmett and I just laughed at him; not our fault he could read minds.

"We all have sixth period art together!" Exclaimed Alice. Edward groaned.

"I don't know if I could go through your dirty thoughts for an hour straight. Oh, jeez Jasper, not you too!" Jazz wrapped his arms around Alice and gave her a kiss. "And you!" He said, turning to Jacob. "Just because my siblings are apparently sex addicts, that doesn't mean you can do so too!"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Nessie cried out, but Jacob simply nodded at his father in law and led Nessie to the art room. We all followed but, entire Jasper stopped in his place.

"Is that you Edward?" He asked, turning to Edward and Bella. Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked at Jasper. "Very funny," he said, not amused. He turned to Alice, "He's feeling, um, for lack of a better word, aroused."

"Gross Dad!" Said Nessie.

"This will be an interesting art class," said Emmett, as he walked into the art room. "What the—! "

* * *

You can find out what took place during art class in part five! Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Gettin Sick of This Pt 5

Hello readers! This is going to be the final part of Gettin Sick of This. This story follows all seven Cullens and Jacob to art class! Well, sort of an art class =)

* * *

Part five: Straight Men Don't Dance!

POV Jacob

"I thought this was supposed to be an art class?" I grumbled. What I had thought to be an art class involving painting pictures and drawing and whatnot, was actually a dance class. Some classical music played in the background as various dancers partnered and started to dance.

"Dancing is art!" Said Alice, grabbing Jasper's hand. "Come on Jazz, let's dance!" She lead him to the dance floor and, to my surprise, Jasper was smiling. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy who would randomly break into a waltz. Then again, his wife was Alice, and she was always dancing.

"Wow, I didn't realize how whipped Jasper was," I whispered to Nessie. She rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"Haven't you considered that he might actually like to dance?"

"Uh, no. No straight man enjoys ballroom dancing."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to dance with one of these other guys then."

"Hold on, uh, if you really want to dance, then I'll—"

"Okay Jake!" She cut me off and dragged me to an open spot on the dance floor. I'd never felt dumber in my life. Of course, she was an excellent dancer. She was pure elegance, and I was, well, awkward. I looked to see how Emmett was doing for I figured he would be just as horrible as I was. To my surprise, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He twirled Rosalie gracefully, and both of them moved together in perfect synchronization.

I wasn't surprised that Edward looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. If he had enough time to himself to learn like, damn near every language in existence, he must've been able to squeeze a dance lesson in. _Dammit Edward, you're making me look bad! _He laughed at my misery and continued with his perfect dancing skills.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asked, seeing my pained expression.

"I just, uh, don't really dance. Like, it was just never something that interested me. Especially, since—AHH!" CLUNK. "Uh Nessie, how did I get on the floor?"

"You fell, dummy. "

"Oh, uh, sorry." She laughed at me and offered a hand to pull me up. "Did I just ruin our first dance?" I asked her, once I was back on my feet. I could feel everyone laughing at us. I can't believe I let my clumsiness embarrass Nessie. Oh man, she's gonna be so mad.

"Are you crazy?" She asked me, a smile spreading across her face. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" She started laughing again, then grabbed my hand and we continued where we left off. _"One two-three, one two-three," _she said silently to me. She continued to count inside her head, letting me into her thoughts with her soft touch. Before I could stop myself, I had started moving to the beat, mimicking her every step, and, uh, I guess I had managed to do a decent job, because she couldn't stop smiling at me.

"I guess this whole waltz thing isn't _too _horrible," I said to her. Our dance was cut off, by the instructor.

"Now we're going to move on from the waltz, to something a little more exciting." She pressed a button on her CD player, and the music went from slow and classical, to something that sounded a little smoother and up tempo. "Tango time!" She yelled. She picked out two students that I didn't know, and used them as an example. "Now that you've seen how it's done, I want you to master it! Begin!"

"Do you know how to tango Nessie? I know I don't," I confessed to her.

"Not yet, but we can learn! Everyone else seems to know what they're doing, it shouldn't be too difficult." From what we could see, everyone had moved their bodies quite close to one another, leaving negative room between their chests. Jasper had one hand in Alice's and the other on the small of her back. I considered doing this as well until I heard Edward release a threatening growl. So instead, I placed my hand on her shoulder instead. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be doing some sort of dirty dancing type thing, and I had to turn my head to keep from gagging. Edward, of course, led Bella perfectly around the dance floor.

After fifteen minutes of non-stop Tango dancing, the teacher finally cut the music and told us to take a break.

"Goodness Jacob, you are really horrible at this," Bella said, laughing at my pained expression.

"Let's not pick on Jacob too much. I don't remember you being an amazing dancer as a human," Emmett joked. He definitely had that one right. Bella could hardly walk down a street without tripping over her own feet, and now here she was, dancing like a pro.

"Before we resume with our dancing," the teacher announced, "I need everyone to switch partners."

"I'll take Jacob!" Said Alice. "If he's gonna learn how to dance, he might as well learn it from someone who has been dancing for almost their whole life!"

"Do you mind Jasper?" I asked him.

"Not at all, I just hope you can keep up with her," he said to me, somewhat smiling. When it came time to dance again, Edward had Nessie, Emmett had Bella, and Jasper had Rosalie. The music was slow, once again, and before I had time to even think about the music, I felt someone with great strength pulling on my arm. Alice stared up at me excitedly, and I could tell that she was going to have fun with this whether I liked it or not.

"Okay, take my hand with your left, and put your right hand on my waist," she instructed me. I stared at her awkwardly. "Don't worry, it's just dancing." I glanced at Jasper. "He won't care, now come on!" I cautiously placed my hand on her tiny waist, and began dancing. Well, it was sort of like dancing. It was more like, Alice using her superhuman strength to drag me around the dance floor. In fear of her accidentally ripping my arm off, I tried to keep up with her movements. By the time the music had stopped again, I was completely out of breath.

"How do you keep up with her?" I asked Jasper once I had finally stopped panting.

"Years and years of practice," he told me, pulling his tiny wife into a deep embrace. After five minutes of break time, the soft classical music started again. "Little lady, would you care to dance with me?" He asked, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. She giggled and placed her hand on his upper arm, for she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Jacob, will you dance with me again?" Nessie whispered in my ear. I thought back to what Jasper said, "_Years and years of practice." _I wondered if Jasper had been as bad a dancer as me before he met Alice.

"Well, I gotta start somewhere, right?" I said, grasping her hand delicately in mine. And in that moment, all my insecurities about dancing drifted away, for all I could think about was Nessie's smiling face as we moved together in perfect harmony.

* * *

Yeah, the end was kinda fluffy, but why not? Ha. Reviews are always welcome!


	8. The Awkward Question

Title: The Awkward Question

Edward/Bella

Bella has an awkward question to ask Edward. Suckish summary, but it's worth the ten minute read. Ha.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have a question. . . And it's a little," she hesitated, trying to find the right word to describe it. "Well it's somewhat awkward," she muttered.

"Awkward?" He repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "Trust me Bella, there's nothing you could ever say to me that would be awkward."

"Okay, well, this has to do with, er, activities that will take place during our honeymoon." By this point, Bella's face was burning with embarrassment. Edward tensed up, but nodded for her to continue.

"Well, you don't have any blood flowing through your body, correct?"

He nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

She gulped before continuing, as the awkward tension in the air thickened.

"So if you haven't any blood, then how do you, um, well, you know."

"How do I what?"

"Well, uh, say you had to set up a tent. You need poles to pitch it, right? Well, in this situation, you haven't any poles. How do you get it to, er, stand?"

"Tent? Bella you're not making any sense. What does that have to do with our honeymoon?"

Bella groaned in frustration.

"Okay. Um. Say you're a carpenter and you're building a house. You need wood for the house to erect-"

"Oh, I think I get where you are going with this now," he said, cutting her off.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, because I was almost out of metaphors."

He chuckled. "Bella, I don't understand how that's an awkward question."

"It's not?" She asked in disbelief. "Well, it's just not exactly something that would be comfortable to talk about at like, a family dinner or something."

"Why not? I've talked about things like this with Carlisle, Esme, all my siblings, and even Charlie."

"You've talked to Charlie about this?" Bella squeaked. Her eyes were wide with shock, her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Why not? We're both men, we both have the same interests," he said casually. "I don't understand why this was such a difficult question? Every wife in my family asks their husband the same thing. That's essentially why we moved to Forks."

"Are you serious? You moved to Forks because of. . . That?"

"Essentially, yes. It has to do with the weather here in Forks. It's so pleasant for us in these overcast regions, that it makes it easier."

She nodded, although she wasn't able to comprehend anything that he was saying.

"I might as well start working on it now though. Things like these take a while."

"A while? How long?"

"Well, it depends."

"On?"

"Even though I'm a vampire, things like this could take at least a week, especially if I work on it 24 hours a day. Emmett and Jasper could help too, that would further speed up the process."

"Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yes, they'd probably enjoy it. You know how men are," he said with a wink.

"Edward, I think, and I hope, that we're talking about two different things," she whispered harshly. Images of Edward and his siblings, his mother, his father and even her own father were swimming around in her head. Her face continued to burn red with embarrassment as she fiddled with a blade of grass, desperately trying to keep her gaze off of him.

"Weren't you asking me to build you a house?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion and running a cool, pale hand through his untidy hair.

Bella, who was irritated, yet slightly relieved, that they were on different pages, sighed in defeat. "Yes Edward, of course that's what I was asking," she lied in an order to avoid the awkwardness that would spread over them, had he realized her real question.

So, a defeated and disappointed Bella laid back onto the blanket, her eyes focused on the tall trees that surrounded them, and continued to listen to Edward babble on about construction.


End file.
